


tough love drunk

by Inkyfingerstoo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyfingerstoo/pseuds/Inkyfingerstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene gets drunk. Daryl Dixon's back is sore.  Somehow he's got to get his girl home and in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tough love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little AU one-shot directly inspired by a Pacey/Joey moment in Season 4 of Dawson's Creek. My first Bethyl fanfic!! Yayyy (apologies if Daryl is a bit ooc). Beth/Daryl are established, Beth is in college, there are no zombies or bullets or beheadings, just happiness. How it should be.

_Can u come get mne?_

_you drunk?_

_....maybeee_

_where r u?_

_Woodberrty farm_

_be there in 20. stay outta trouble_

_xxxzxoo_

_~_

He leaned on the outside of the barn at the corner, about 35 yards from the melee, cloaked in darkness, scanning the party. He spotted Beth immediately, dancing with a girlfriend, singing along to the song blasting from the truck someone had driven back there. Sounded like Taylor Sniff or Swat or whatever that chick's name was, he never remembered the names, just knew Beth loved her. He snorted when he saw the two girls stumble after both trying to twirl, hand in hand, Beth's white summer dress flowing around her thighs, signature cowboy boots kicking some empty beer cans out of the way.

It was a good sized party with at least 40 people there, all in various stages of drunkenness. Red solo cups and beer cans littered the grass, an impressive bonfire shedding light on various illicit activities; a group of guys passed a joint, some drinking game at a picnic bench, heavy make-out sessions on creaking lawn chairs.

Returning his attention to Beth, she had stopped dancing and was facing the fire, a cup in her hand that she wasn't drinking from. With her back to him the glow from the fire seemed to envelope her. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail but the humidity and her dancing caused several curly fly-aways that seemed to halo her. Most of the other party goers standing with her were shadowed by the fire, not her though. She seemed to absorb it then reflect it outward. She burned brighter. She glowed, haloed in light among the dark.

He sighed, pulling out his cheap flip phone to text her of his arrival. Opting to stay in the shadow of the barn versus going to the fire. Before he typed a word he noticed movement out of his periphery and looked up to see her scanning the barn, as if she could sense him there. He smirked, this girl continued to surprise him. Instead of texting, he flipped open the phone letting it light up briefly before snapping it closed again.

She twisted fully away from the fire, a smile spread across her face. Holding up a finger, indicating he should wait a second, she turned back to the girl she had been dancing with, handing her the solo cup and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. The light glinting off hoop earrings telling Daryl it was her good friend Rosita.

Beth walked a weaving line to him, seeming to carry the light of the fire with her. Steadily brightening the dark corner he skulked in. He only had a second to brace himself as she suddenly broke into run before throwing herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He released an 'oof,' wrapping his arms low around her back. "Careful, Greene, you're heavier than you look."

She leaned back, her eyes shiny from the booze in her system, and scanned his face from her position above him.

"Am not," she protested as she pressed her lips to his finally. She began to tilt her head to deepen the kiss before he broke away, dropping her back on her feet to the grass.

"Peach Scnapps, Greene!?" He said in disgust, wiping at his mouth.

Beth laughed, tucking a stray curl behind an ear. "Well I didn't want to drink beer and it's all they had."

She shimmied where she stood, pulling at the waist of her dress where it had ridden up from her exuberant greeting.

"There a reason for this?" He asked without accusation in his voice, but gestured to her form as she stumbled, picking a piece of muddy hay from her boot with a giggle, indicating her drunken state.

Her hands went to her hips. "I'm celebrating."

"M-hmm," he reached into his vest, extracting a lighter before pulling the cigarette from behind his ear and bringing it to his mouth.

"I'm strong, Daryl." He paused just before the flame of the lighter hit the tip of the cigarette, raising an eyebrow at the conviction in her voice.

 "Strong enough to take on Professor Dawn 'Greater-Good' Lerner."

Nodding in understanding, Daryl finally lit his cigarette, inhaling the narcotic smoke then releasing a stream of it through his nose and mouth. "Finally took the bitch on, huh?"

"Oh yeah," a dangerous look came over Beth's face. One he rarely got to see but when he did, he relished it. "She was bad mouthin' Noah in front of the whole class an' I couldn't take it anymore so I spoke up. I swear I've never seen a vein throb like that in someone's forehead!"

Beth twisted back to look at the party, distracted by a loud squeal and Daryl looked over her head to see a man with an impressive mustache haul Rosita up over his shoulders. Beth rolled her eyes and turned back to face him.

"She went on and on about how I wasn't cut out for the nursing program, that I'd do more harm than good, be a burden to the doctors. That I wasn't strong enough for it."

The only reaction Daryl gave that indicated his absolute fury at this bitch was a clenched jaw. He knew Beth could take care of herself, so he waited for her to finish the story before voicing his opinion.

"I told her that was all bullshit and she yanked me outta the classroom faster than a jackrabbit runnin' from your crossbow."

Daryl snorted out a puff of smoke.

"Anyway," Beth shrugged. "I'm drunk and celebrating my toughness while she remains an unhinged b-i-t-c-h." She was clearly lit, as she rarely used such salty language.

"Got it," Daryl dropped the butt to the dirt, grounding out the ash with his boot. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Mr. Dixon," she sing-songed.

Daryl rolled his eyes before turning his back to her and squatting down. "C'mon."

"Seriously?" Beth asked excitedly.

"You think I'm gonna have you stumblin' drunk through the dark on the way to the truck, twist an ankle or somethin'? Nah. Jump up."

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically as she sprang on to his back, body pressed into the wings on his vest, his large, calloused hands cupping the bare skin of her thighs eliciting a pleasant shiver down her spine. He gave the smooth, warm skin a squeeze before making his way through the dark back to his truck.

"This is a one time thing, Greene," he warned.

Beth simply tightened her arms wrapped around his chest in response.

~

The drive back to the farm was silent, Beth surprisingly opting for no radio on the drive. She had tried to convince him to take her back to his place using some pretty unfair tactics involving his belt buckle and ear/neck nuzzling until he pressed a hand into her stomach, pushing her back to her side of the truck with a firm: "Stop. Sit. Buckle."

She pouted but obeyed. Knowing he couldn't take her to his place because his brother was currently taking up residence on the couch.

As Daryl turned off the main road onto the dirt lane that led to the Greene farm he switched off the truck's headlights. The routine familiar as he navigated the twists and hills with ease.

"How can you see anything?" Beth whispered.

"Why you whisperin?" Daryl asked in a normal tone, amusement laced in the question.

Beth giggled. "I'unno. Just seemed like the thing to do. You bein all stealth with the lights."

Daryl snorted but didn't respond.

"Thanks for gettin' me," she said after a few minutes of slow and steady driving.

Daryl shrugged and Beth smiled at his standard response to her appreciation. Sighing deeply she turned her face to the open window, allowing the warm breeze to wash over her. The passing fence posts along the family property made her dizzy so she closed her eyes and stretched her right arm out the window, catching some of the long grass in her hands as they continued towards the house.

She smiled when she felt his hand grip her thigh right above her bare knee. Fingers curling down toward her inner thigh, thumb brushing down the other side, enveloping her leg and squeezing gently, the edge of her dress brushing his wrist.

Minutes later he released her to put the truck in park and cut the engine. Ducking forward he gazed out the windshield at the house. It was nearing 1 in the morning and not a light shown in the old farmhouse.

"Home sweet home," Beth sang softly.

Daryl hopped out of the driver's side and rounded the front of the truck, the engine clicking and sizzling as it cooled.

Reaching the passenger door, he curled his hand through the open window.

"C'mon."

Beth had her head back against the rear window, her eyes droopy. "I think I'll just sleep here."

"Hey, tough guy, out," the passenger door squeaked loudly as he opened it.

Beth groaned as he took hold of her knees, rotating her on the seat so that her legs dangled out the door. She slid to the ground and rocked on her feet before steadying herself, grabbing Daryl's left hand as he pulled her out of the way so he could snap the door shut.

"Ya know, I'd probably get up to my bed a lot faster and safer if you carried me," she smiled.

"Not happenin," he grunted.

She sighed again and took a step forward, his left hand released hers and moved to the left side of her waist as he turned to walk closely behind her. Her right hand reached back for his other hand, twisting her fingers through his as she kicked at the dirt in front of her before leaning back into his chest.

"You weren't surprised," she said quietly.

"Hm?" His response rumbled from his chest through her back.

"That I stood up to her."

He brought both arms around her slight frame, forearms stacked over her stomach.

"Knew you could handle Dawn. Same way you handle everythin' else."

One strap of her dress had slipped down her arm and he bent his head to kiss the pale skin of her shoulder.

"But she don't matter right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Right now, I gotta get my girl up to her bed without waking up her daddy who I have a lot of respect for."

She pushed off his back but remained close, twisting in his arms and raising hers up to rest on his collar bone, hands cupping the back of his neck, fingers threading into the dark, soft hair there.

A silly smile split her lips as she gazed up at him. "So, I'm your girl, huh?"

He gazed down at her, unable to prevent the corner of his mouth from lifting in a small smile. "Yeah," he said softly. "You're my girl."

Beth's smile became more sincere, her eyes darting between his before focusing on his lips as she pressed up on her toes to kiss him.

"Still not carrying you," Daryl said once their lips separated.

Beth's mouth dropped open, eyebrows adorably scrunched in mock offense, before a wave of determination came over her face. Gripping the collar of his leather vest. she pulled him down toward her as she stretched even further on to her toes so that her mouth reached his ear. Daryl released a 'tch' sound, shaking his head no as she let her lips softly brush the shell of his ear.

"Please," she whispered in what she hoped was a seductively persuasive voice.

Although his shoulders stiffened, Daryl continued to shake his head no as she dropped back down to her heals. She caught his eyes and widened her own, going full begging puppy.

Daryl couldn't help the small grunt of a laugh that came out.

"Give me the big eyes all you want, it's not happenin."

If possible her eyes seemed to get bigger and shinier.

"Not gon' fall for this..." He grumbled.

Beth went in for the kill. Throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her whole body along his and kissed him soundly. Lips and tongues sliding together, she moaned as she sucked his lower lip, gently biting down on the flesh before releasing it and pressing her lips fully back on to his.

She pulled away from him with a wet smack of lips and he groaned.

"........I'll get you up to the porch. That's it."

She breathed out a satisfied laugh.

"I ain't kidding, my back's killin' me," he growled as his left arm scooped her legs up.

Beth wound her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to kiss his cheek soundly. A little dizzy from Daryl's sudden scoop-up she closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, taking comfort in the scent of leather and cigarettes, the sounds of crickets, and the steady crunch of dirt under his boots.

Her golden hair tickled his arm as he made his way up the path towards the Greene's front porch, having parked a ways back to avoid detection.

His tread up the wooden steps was silent, glancing down at the young woman in his arms, he sighed. She was clearly fast asleep, face slightly flushed from the residual alcohol in her system. She was gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. He sighed, pulling her tighter to his body as he toed open the screen door, wincing at the creek of old screws, practically a banshee's wail in the quiet of the night.

Daryl thanked whatever God might exist that he had the skill to walk silently and see so well in the dark. Climbing the stairs, sure to skip the one step with the loose board that creaked, then down the hall to the right, away from her father's room towards her own small bedroom, knowing the way as if he himself had grown up in the house (Beth having pulled him to her room many times when her father was away, tending to a horse or cattle issue in the surrounding towns).

Beth hummed as he lowered her gently to the bed; taking hold of her calf, he removed her cowboy boots, placing them at the foot of her bed. When he glanced back at Beth, her eyes were open and gazing at him fondly, a soft smile on her lips. Unsure of what to do he tapped his hands along his legs before spotting the empty glass on her nightstand. He refilled it from the sink in the bathroom across the hall; when he returned to her room she had shimmied underneath the quilt her mother had made many years ago.

"You good, Greene?" He whispered.

Her eyes were once again at half-mast and she was struggling to keep them open.

"Window?"

He glanced up at the closed window and moved to open it, a cool breeze drifting in to rustle the white gauzy curtains framing it.

He returned to her bed-side and squatted down so that his face was on level with hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ya lush."

Beth's eyes were closed as she curled up on her side, one hand under her head, the other twisted in the quilt around her shoulders.

She cracked one eye open and hummed out a laugh. The hand tangled in the quilt emerged and she ran her fingers through the hair dangling along the left side of his face, traveling down to the bits of scruff along his cheek.

"Love you, Daryl Dixon."

Turning his face to press his lips to her palm, his left hand pulled it away but did not release it and he rose from his haunches bending over to kiss her temple.

"Love you," he whispered into her skin. He released her limp hand and turned away.

He got out of the house without incident, returning to his truck with his hands stuffed into his jeans, heart full and tight in his chest.

Idling the truck, Daryl glanced in the rear view mirror, eyes drawn to the second story window, catching sight of a white curtain for a quick second as it blew out her window then returned out of sight.

He shook his head, lips spread in a closed mouth smile. This girl. His girl.

Suddenly a scent fills his senses. The vanilla/lavender of her body wash and shampoo and something else...something fruity. Snorting, he snapped the truck into drive.

"Fuckin' Peach Schnapps," he said in exasperated amusement as he made his way in the dark away from the Greene farm.

 

 

fin.

 


End file.
